Becoming the Queen of Montauk
by Talesofwovensilver
Summary: A small chapter story on how Persephone Jackson became the Queen of the Montauk seas. This is a continuation from my one-shot 'My Eternal Heart'. FemPercy. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's best to read my fic 'My Eternal Heart' before reading this as it will give you the context behind the story, as it leads almost right from where I left off.**

 **Also, the relationship between Poseidon and Persephone IS NOT INCESTUAL in the slightest. Poseidon is just very protective of her, especially as she is his first daughter, and Persephone loves her dad, but she didn't grow up with him, so she is always very aware of his presence.**

* * *

The waves washed against her feet like a caress and she revelled in the feeling.

It had been three days since the incident at Olympus and Persephone felt empty.

She hadn't wanted to return to camp half-blood where all she'd receive were stares and whispers.

She'd tried to return home but she couldn't face her mother. She didn't want the pity she'd receive, or the smothering.

So she'd gone to the only place she'd ever felt safe. The only place she'd ever really felt at home.

The Sea.

Montauk beach to be specific. She had rented the cabin she used to stay in with her mother, using the Mist on the man she'd rented it from. Too empty to care about the morality of it. After all, who was there to judge her?

She'd spent the first day sleeping, Morpheus had been lenient and her dreams were blissfully empty that night, she'd sunk into a dark void, absent of any emotion.

She'd only awoken once the sun had gone down and the temperature had plummeted.

That night the seas around Montauk had been furious. Persephone had screeched into the night, her wails so despairing that even the creatures of the Sea didn't dare approach her. She'd stood against the tide, never allowing it to touch her, knowing if it did then she'd give in, sink into the bliss of home and never emerge, that the seas would settle. That she would give in. She would have been too weak to stay ashore.

The second day she'd returned to her cabin when dawn broke and spent the day sitting silently, feeling the sting of her still raw throat every time she swallowed. Refusing to drink. Eating nothing.

She'd once again given into her fatigue and slept until the rays of the sun no longer filtered through the cracks in the cabin and there was no other mortal soul to be found on Montauk beach.

When the moon shone silver was when she slipped out of her cabin. That night she stood against the sea again, but it had been still. Unnaturally so.

The creatures of the sea hadn't spoken to her that night. Sensing the unnatural calm and understanding it for what it was. An unspoken fury, an emptiness so dark no one dared shine a light to see what lay behind it. The creatures of the sea had heard her unspoken plea and the sea was silent that night.

The third day she'd returned to her cabin, but she hadn't slept. Instead she'd sat. She had sat for hours until finally, she had sighed and stood.

She'd emerged from her cabin, blinking in the sunlight.

Not wanting to face many people, she'd walked along the edge of the beach, until she got to an uninhabited area.

There, she had walked to the edge of the sea, making sure she wasn't touching the tide. Just watching it pull in and out.

She'd toed of her shoes, removing her socks in the process, and kicked them behind her, letting her feet sink into the sand.

Then, she'd called to the sea and it had come rushing to meet her. It had flowed over her feet and as it had pulled out, Persephone had moved with it, not wanting the comfort of the water to be stolen from her.

She'd stood in the water up to her ankles. Wanting to submerge herself in it, but scared that if she did she would never emerge.

She knew it would kill her mother if she suddenly disappeared without even saying goodbye.

She'd promised Grover she'd visit him even if he was the Lord of the Wild now, and for that to happen she had to remain on land.

But the sea was so calming, and for the first time in days, she didn't feel empty or angry.

Feeling flowed back into her slowly as the water started tracing its way up her body. The cool liquid refreshing her, and removing any staleness from her body, letting her think and settling the hunger pangs she had brought on herself from her self-imposed starvation.

The gnawing was still there though, and reluctantly Persephone disengaged herself from the seas embrace, feeling the emptiness closing in around her as it did so.

Before picking up her shoes from where she'd kicked them she drank in the open depth of the sea, pulsing with life, before turning back and returning to the populated area to find something to eat, before returning to her cabin.

Now it was the third night and something was different in Persephone's mood. The creatures of the sea could feel it.

They had watched from beneath the surface as a beautiful figure with long, dark hair approached. Her sea green eyes were shadowy, with pools of moonlight reflecting off the ocean and making them glow.

The figure's feet were bare as she tread softly across the sand. She wore a bright orange top, but it was dull in the moonlight and a dark pair of worn jeans that clung lightly to the young woman's legs.

Her face was expressionless as she stopped just before the tide.

But tonight the creatures of the sea weren't silent. They whispered. The bravest of them called to their Lady. The Princess of the Sea. Poseidon's most beloved.

She heard them. She heard their voices and she let them wash over her. Her loyal subjects. As the daughter of Poseidon they answered to her. They loved her.

For the first time in days, Persephone felt a small smile curl her lips. Feeling the ocean wash against her feet.

The expression didn't go unnoticed, and the sea exploded with frenzied whispers.

Persephone let out a surprised laugh, and let their concerned, loving whispers carry her spirit.

Shedding her shirt and jeans (she could have just repelled the water, but she didn't want to), Persephone moved with the ocean, letting it pull her deeper, feeling it buzz around her.

Almost immediately upon submerging, she was met by two nymphs. Both wore overjoyed smiles on their faces, and Persephone smiled at them, letting them link their fingers through hers as they guided her deeper into the Montauk seas.

As they did so Persephone felt something wrap around her, and looked down to see where she had previously just been clothed in her underwear, now she wore a flowing, deep sea green dress that felt weightless and as if she were wearing water, even though Persephone was positive it was a solid material.

Smiling, Persephone recognised it as the work of her father. It was beautiful, and she felt utterly comfortable in it.

The nymphs – Alesia and Neela – winked at her and laughed delicately when she expressed her astonishment as she was met by what seemed like all the sea creatures in the surrounding areas. Mythical and not.

There were sea Nymphs, and fishes and crabs, and so many other citizens of the sea that Persephone was slightly overwhelmed.

"They all wanted to meet you." It was Alesia, whispering gently in her ear.

"We felt your pain My Lady. We all wanted to help." It was an old Merman. He was looking at her warmly, and Persephone was unbelievably touched. Mermen were notoriously proud, as were Mermaids. They usually presided over Poseidon's courts, and lived in heavily mythological waters but it wasn't unknown for some to prefer a quieter life.

"Thank you. All of you. You have no idea how much that means. And you have helped me. So much. Just by being there, and being patient with me. I can feel you all, you've reminded me there are things worth living for. People worth living for. You are all the people of the sea, just as I am, and I'm honoured to be worthy of your devotion."

Persephone felt like choking up as she spoke to those surrounding her, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh when a young fish came and nudged her gently, it was like fish hug.

Soon, many of the other sea creatures came and approached her, just nudging her, or whispering things to her. Then it was the more humanoid subjects of the sea. The old Merman and his granddaughter, then some more Nymphs, though many of them smiled and waved, not wanting to overwhelming her. They knew she wasn't going anywhere. Not anytime soon. They'd have their chance eventually.

There were also a few creatures she didn't know the names of. Nymphs were always female, but there were male spirits that floated amongst the waves, with the same unnatural beauty as the Nymphs. She'd have to ask her father about that later.

For the rest of the day Persephone spent it being led around the Montauk seas and meeting the various creatures living there.

She had a lovely conversation with one siren. It turned out sirens were really quite nice people as long as you aren't their victims. Then they could be terrifying. But it's not something Persephone would hold against them. It was in their nature after all.

When a small not-a-Nymph boy had come up to her with such a sweet angelic face, Persephone had melted. He had been so sweet, and then she'd found out he was Alesia's son.

Alesia had explained to her, that over the past few hundreds of years, the male Nymphs had come about, but because it had happened after the age of Greek Mythology, and they weren't as social with non-sea-beings they weren't recorded in the myths, and only certain children of Poseidon had ever really been aware of their presence, with none of them feeling the need to inform the world of their existence.

As the night wore on, Persephone found herself noticing certain things about the citizens of the Montauk seas that she hadn't really registered before. In contrast to the rest of modern Ancient Greek civilization, they didn't wear modern clothing, nor use modern technology. It was as though they hadn't moved on from Ancient Greek times. Although they could speak English perfectly, they also spoke Ancient Greek to her, knowing she could understand it, the two mixed together and both registered so naturally in Persephone's ears that she'd taken a while to notice some of them were speaking in the ancient tongue.

Surprisingly, Persephone found herself liking it. It just called to her. She'd often felt a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, but never been able to identify it. Perhaps this was why. She was just more comfortable in a setting more true to her roots. She was certainly Poseidon's daughter. It was just another thing to ask him about.

Before she knew it, the sun had risen and due to some unknown feeling, Persephone knew it was time to return to the surface. So she had said goodbye to everyone, and let Neela and Alesia guide her back to the shore, even though she knew the way herself, it was nice to have the two Nymphs by her side.

They'd both hugged her goodbye, with Alesia's son – Costa (meaning constant or steadfast) – also hugging her, though he could only hug her legs standing next to her.

She surfaced only to find someone already there waiting for her.

"Dad."

Poseidon smiled at her. Opening his arms, Persephone didn't hesitate before running into them.

Despite his absence during her childhood, Persephone understood why, and it wasn't as though he'd abandoned her, he'd visited her once when she was a baby, and he'd sent a cyclops to check on her once when she was younger. As she'd grown, and started to attract more trouble he'd always helped to guide her.

He had slowly become a solid foundation in her life, and right now she couldn't be more grateful. Being held by him was like being submerged in the sea.

It felt safe, and comfortable, and right. Poseidon was possessive and unpredictable, just like the sea, but she didn't mind.

"Persephone. My sweet child." Poseidon pulled back slightly, and gently cupped his daughter's face, running his eyes over her even though he knew she wasn't hurt. Not physically, at least.

Poseidon felt himself grow angry at the way his brothers had ruined his daughter's dreams. He wished he could give her what she wished for so desperately. But he knew, even he couldn't do that.

The sea started to react to his anger, and the waves started to crash down more violently, until Poseidon felt a hand on his arm.

Persephone was looking at him. Her green eyes understanding.

He sighed, but the seas calmed as he pulled Persephone back into his embrace. Why could his children never live happy lives? Especially now he had finally been gifted a daughter.

Poseidon had begged the fates to give him a daughter for thousands of years. Every century he would go to them, and beg them to reconsider, but they had always gave him the same answer. _A daughter of Poseidon will only be born through love._

Since the first time he'd gone to the Fates after he'd realised he had never sired a daughter, even after all his brothers and sisters had, they'd only given him that answer, so every demigod child he had been blessed with after that had been birthed by a woman whom Poseidon desperately yearned to love. He choose those that would raise his future child well, one of good character and whom had a large capacity to love. But ultimately it had been Poseidon that had prevented him from loving any of them. In fact, he'd come to think of himself as incapable of loving. He'd been relieved when he and his brothers had made the pact to have no more demigod children. It was less disappointment.

Until Sally of course. She'd been so beautiful. Not only physically, but spiritually. She still was. But Poseidon would never tell her that. Never tell anyone. Horrific, terrible things happened to those that were loved by Gods. Poseidon would never curse the woman he loved with that.

He hadn't been thinking of what would happen due to his relationship with Sally. Love made fools of everyone. Even Gods.

When he'd found out Sally had been pregnant he'd been horrified. He'd broken the pact. But the look on Sally's face had been so beautiful he hadn't had it in him to get her to terminate the child.

Despite the disappointment Poseidon felt when he was given a son, he loved all his children, and he'd known he would love this one too.

So when he'd snuck into the child's nursery whilst Sally slept it had only been to catch a glimpse of his child, before they grew to hate him. As so many demigod children did.

When he'd found a nursery filled with gender neutral and both stereotypical gender toys he hadn't thought much of it. There was a doll there, but there was also a truck there. Sally was the type of parent to encourage their child in whatever they wanted to play with.

When Poseidon had seen a dress though, then it had started to dawn on him.

He'd rushed to the crib, and gently, almost reverently picked up his child. His daughter. He'd known the moment he picked her up.

He'd finally been blessed with a daughter, but he'd made a pact and his brothers would try and kill her the moment they even suspected her existence.

But in that moment, he'd just felt love. Love for Sally (she'd blessed him with a little girl), but mostly, love for his daughter. The small child who had looked at him with such wide, innocent green eyes, identical to his own.

He'd kissed her forehead. Smoothing his hand across her soft, downy cheek, delighting in her small, happy gurgle. He'd smiled at her, and she'd smiled back at him, imitating him.

He hadn't wanted to leave, but he knew he was endangering her being there. He'd left a note for Sally, telling her to keep their daughter hidden. To keep her safe.

She had. Sally had put her own happiness to the side to keep their daughter safe. Gabe had been a disgusting man, but he had kept the monsters away, and Sally had made sure he never touched Persephone.

Poseidon had been dubious when he'd found out the name Sally had chosen for their daughter, but when he'd heard her reasoning he'd understood. Sally was always such a romantic.

From then Poseidon had watched his daughter as closely as he could without risking her safety, and he was always overjoyed whenever Sally took her to the beach. Montauk had become one of his favourite places in the world.

When Persephone had been introduced to their world, Poseidon had known. He had known what would happen, but it still struck him harder than lightening to hear his daughter tell him she hated him. He hadn't let her see it, but it had broken a tiny part of him. She was the thing he loved more than anything in the world, and she had hated him. Even now, he would never tell her. The guilt she'd feel would never be worth it. Poseidon knew his daughter. So he never told her, and he never would. He held his silence, and every time his daughter hugged him, he hugged her tighter.

When Sally had met Paul, Poseidon had been angry, but he'd understood, and he hadn't interfered. He couldn't make Sally happy, and if another man could then he would let her go. Everything Poseidon had done for the women he loved had been through his silence. They wouldn't know, and that was the way Poseidon would keep it. Nobody would ever know but him.

So if sometimes the wind off the sea blew too harshly, the seas roared too loudly, the waves crashing too strongly. Poseidon would never tell anyone who asked why. He'd keep his silence. But he would never willingly let his daughter suffer. Not if he could help it.

Which was why Poseidon was here, on Montauk beach.

"Persephone. I want to give you something. You don't have to take it. It's completely your choice but I want you to listen to me first." Poseidon's voice was strong but gentle as he spoke to his daughter.

Persephone nodded to show she was listening, and it was testament to her trust in Poseidon, and self-awareness that she didn't react strongly when her father suddenly picked her up, before settling her down again of a bench that appeared out of the sand.

"I propose that you take over responsibility of these surrounding seas and its subjects as their Queen." Poseidon was quick to cut his daughter off when she moved to interject.

"Wait. Listen. You would stay mortal. Whilst in these seas and surrounding areas you would not age physically, but it would not extend your life line, you would die at the same age you would even if you don't take up my offer. Moving outside of your domain you would revert to your physical age, but whilst here you would have the power of a minor god and an extension of my powers anywhere else. It's completely up to you whether you take the offer, but I think you would do well taking up the offer. You were born to lead." Poseidon made sure not to look away from his daughter as he spoke, although he did struggle with the idea of her death, he didn't let it show on his face.

When Persephone didn't respond immediately Poseidon could tell she was thinking about it, and the longer she stayed silent, the wider Poseidon's smile grew.

"You don't have to give me a reply immediately, I can ask again in a day or two?" But Poseidon knew the idea was already sold.

"No. Actually I would love that. I feel better here, and I love the people." Persephone smiled her beautiful smile up at Poseidon, and he knew he'd made the right call. "I, um, I don't feel as much despair when I'm in the water."

He knew it was hard for his daughter to admit her vulnerabilities, so instead of replying, he just crushed her in a hug.

"You might want to go tell your mother. You might be gone for quite a while getting used to your duties, and anybody else you would wish to say goodbye to for a while." After a few minutes Poseidon released his daughter. Persephone nodded her head, and with a wave of his hand Blackjack appeared, meaning Persephone let out another laugh. That horse really did have an obsession with doughnuts.

"I'll see you this evening." Poseidon hugged his daughter one more time.

"Yep. Bye dad, love you." Blackjack was already cantering away as her words travelled back to meet him.

"I love you more, my daughter." He watched her as Blackjack took off and wondered whether she realised she was still wearing the dress he'd gifted her with. She honestly looked like a true queen in it. His children always looked as though they would fit better living in Ancient Greece. All Demigods did truly, but his children felt it. This was just another way of giving his daughter a future she could truly belong in.

With a wave of his hand Poseidon cleared her discarded clothing from where it lay on the sand, returning it to her cabin back at Camp Half Blood. He'd give it all to her later. But right now he had some arranging to do.

With a whirl of sand and a salt water breeze Poseidon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair trailed out behind her like a streamer as Blackjack spread his powerful wings, and slammed down on the roof of her mother's new house. She should probably chastise him for that, but she loved his sarcastic-little-shit comments (she really needed to stop saying those kind of things in front of him, because now she couldn't get him to stop) too much to really mean it. And he knew it.

Hopping off, Persephone was too engrossed in her thoughts to realise she wasn't wearing her normal attire, so when she knocked on the door, she didn't expect her mother to do a double take when she saw her.

"Persephone. What are you wearing sweetheart?" Her mother hugged her, and ushered her into the house.

Persephone took in her mother's new house – she hadn't been here yet, but her mother had showed it to her in some of her iris messages – and was surprised at how settled in everything looked.

Registering her mother's question, Persephone hummed, before actually registering her mother's question.

"Oh. Dad gave it to me. Do you like it?" Persephone gave a little twirl to show her mother.

"It's beautiful darling, but I thought you didn't like dresses?" Sally would know. She'd been unsuccessful in getting Persephone into one since she was six years old and had determined that dresses where 'stupid, cus you can't run in them without either tripping or your pants showing'. That had been the end of that.

"Hmm. But this one is designed for battle, and dad gave it to me. I can run and kick in it." Persephone purposefully made the point of angling her dress in just the right way so that her leg was showing from just above the knee through a hidden slit.

Sally smiled, but Persephone caught the uneasy glint in her eye.

"What's wrong mum?" Persephone wasn't about to let the subject drop. She didn't normally question her mum on things like this.

When she was younger it was because she had firmly believed her mum was right about everything, and even now Persephone knew that on the occasion her mum hid things from her, it was with the intention of protecting her.

A few years ago she hadn't felt she had the right to. When her mum had started dating Paul, Persephone hadn't taken it well. She'd hated Gabe, but so had her mother. She had always been her mother's first priority, and Persephone had known she was the only one who had her mother's love. Then Paul came along, and although he was great for her mother, part of Persephone had felt as if her mother was trying to replace her father. From there she' blown up, and for about a year afterwards she never pried into her mother's personal life or asked her any really personal questions. It had been very awkward.

She was still on odd terms with her mother, even though she loved her unconditionally.

Her relationship with Paul was also odd. He never knew how to act with her. When they'd first met, sometimes she'd be perfectly fine with him, other times very cool and distant. She'd gotten over that, but it would still take a while before either was used to the other. Persephone was never around much, so there was never much chance for that to happen.

And now… Well, she would be leaving home for good. Perhaps it was better this way though. Give her mother her own space.

"You just. You've changed Perse." Her mother's eyes were imploring, almost begging her to understand. "You're moving on, and it's as though you're intending to leave me behind. You're hardly ever here, you never really talk to me, you disappear for months and then come back from some battle that you won't tell me about, and now here you are in a Greek battle dress your father gave you and I just can't help but…"

Persephone's eyes widened in horror as she realised her mother was crying. She didn't know what to do.

Grabbing her mother in hug, Persephone buried her face in her mother's neck.

She inhaled her mother's perfume. Sally always wore the same thing. She'd worn it since Perse could remember, and it had always comforted her to know that even if everything changed, her mother would always smell the same. Slightly peppery, but with the scent of honey.

It came as a shock when Persephone inhaled to find it had changed. It smelt like Jasmines. Beautiful in their own right, but not what Persephone had come to expect.

"You changed your perfume."

It seemed to be that final statement that settled it, because Sally breathed in heavily, before gently disentangling herself from her daughter's rushed embrace.

"Yes. I figured perhaps it was time for a change. Paul bought it for me."

And there it was. The reason that Sally was so upset. The reason why Persephone no longer told her mother everything. Never really told her anything.

The moment her mother had started dating Paul was the moment when Persephone had realised nothing was ever going to be the same again. Things were changing.

So Persephone had decided to change too. She'd decided to protect her mother. Let her have a normal, mortal life with her normal, mortal partner. I may sound bitter, but it wasn't. Persephone knew if she told her mother all the challenges she faced, her mother would forever worry knowing her daughter faced mortal peril every day she continued to live. She couldn't do that to her mother.

So she had, in a way, left her mother behind. And without her, Sally had had to change without her daughter.

But, the situation wasn't unique to them. Every parent had to readjust to life after their child had left, and many children had to realise their parents led their own lives.

Persephone knew what she was about to do would hurt her mother. But at least this time her mother would know. Sally couldn't say her daughter had just left without telling her where or why.

"It's nice." Persephone took a deep breathe. "Mom. You're right. I am moving on." Perse saw the tears reappear in her mother's eyes, but she didn't let herself stop. "But it okay, it's normal. I'm a different person to who I used to be. I've changed a lot, and I don't think you realise, but you have too."

"I'm not like you mom. I'm not… I'm a demigod."

Sally was crying again, but she was nodding as well.

"I know. I know. It's just hard for me…"

Sally took a deep breath before looking at her daughter. Really looking. It was as though she hadn't seen her daughter in years and was only just being faced with how much she'd changed. Persephone was always more god-like than mortal. She had never fit in with other children, or just other people her age, mortals. She was unbelievably skilled in killing monsters. She was one of the best there ever was. Her mind was hot wired for ancient Greek and even Latin, the same as any demigod, but it was as though English were completely foreign to her. She could speak it but she didn't do well when asked to read or write it. It had frustrated Persephone when she were younger, but in more recent years, it was as though she'd given up trying. Whilst she wore normal, teenage clothes Sally could pretend that her daughter was just a mortal. That she didn't act like a caged animal anytime she was asked to stay inside for more than a day. That she didn't constantly carry a weapon around with her. That her daughter was content to live a mortal life.

Sally had been fooling herself. She was scared to let her daughter go, so when Persephone refused to tell her mother about all her quests and trials, Sally didn't push, and a small, cowardly part of her knew that was because she wouldn't like what she found.

But Sally had always tried to do what was best for her daughter, and if that meant finally accepting that there was always going to be a part of her daughter she didn't know about, who she didn't really know, then she supposed she'd just have to deal with it.

So when Persephone told her mother that Poseidon had given her the Montauk seas to rule, Sally didn't let the tears fall again. She'd cried enough. When she got to the part about why Poseidon had decided now was the time to present his daughter with such a role, Sally crushed her daughter to her.

When Persephone showed her mother the locket Sally smiled and gave her daughter a piece of advice she would never forget, stilling Persephone's quivering hands.

"Cherish it. It's not a poor reminder of a future not lived, but a beautiful memory of days well spent. Keep it close. So that you won't forget, but also remember not to live in the past. He wanted a better future for you." Then it was Persephone's turn to break down in sobs. Despite their differences, her mother would always be there to comfort her if she needed it.

Sally gently rubbed her thumb against a small, faded scar on Persephone's upper arm.

Finally, once Persephone drew back, Sally gave her daughter a kiss on the head, and wrapped her daughter in her arms once more, before standing.

"Now. I do believe you have some other people you need to speak to?" Sally's voice didn't quiver, and she was rewarded for it when her daughter gave her a brilliant smile.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Persephone. So much."

Sally watched as her daughter called a dark, powerful Pegasus from the sky. Her daughter didn't even blink before swinging herself up onto the back of the Pegasus, no saddle or anything.

She waved once more to her mother, sending her another smile, before with one powerful leap, the black Pegasus was airborne, and Sally was waving to her daughter as she disappeared, swaths of a beautiful green dress, and black hair trailing out behind her.

"So much."

* * *

Stealing one last glance behind her, Persephone watched just in time to see her mother turn back into the house.

"Okay Blackjack. To Camp Half-Blood we go."

"Sure thing Boss." The dark, winged stallion got them there in record time.

Circling her arms around Blackjack's neck to prevent her from falling off as the two descended in an adrenaline pumping dive, Persephone laughed.

Blackjack hit the ground with a loud thump.

Persephone swung herself off the Pegasus's back, promising him doughnuts later.

As her feet hit the grass she was reminded she was still bare foot.

Dad?

Poseidon was quick to respond as sandals wrapped themselves around her feet, and up her calf.

Wanting to avoid too much attention, Persephone quickly made her way to the big house where she was met by Chiron.

"Chiron!" She called out to him when she was saw him, and almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"Persephone. I must say you surprised me." The old centaur enveloped her in a hug. He'd obviously heard about what happened, but Persephone was glad in a way. It was one less person to explain it to.

"That's me. How are you Chiron?"

The centaur answered her question as he led them up to the porch of the big house. Mr D wasn't there as he'd been granted a reprieve to introduce Pollux to his new roles. He'd been one of the demigods granted immortality, as one of Dionysus's only children. He would take over a section of his father's duties, or be given a more specific section of his father's domain, that would be his responsibility.

Persephone didn't have to bring up the subject of why she was there, as Chiron bought it up for her.

"As joyful as I am to see you here. I get the feeling this isn't merely a social visit?"

Persephone smiled a little. "Well, it is rather a social visit. But a social visit with purpose." She explained to Chiron where she was going, and that she'd come to say goodbye. She wouldn't be staying at Camp Half-Blood anymore.

Chiron was sad she would be leaving for good. She would often come and help train the new recruits, and she had many friends and people who looked up to her here. But he understood why it was happening, and he even commented on her dress.

"It suits you. It brings up some long forgotten memories I must admit. You look beautiful." Chiron's voice was slightly wistful, and Persephone could understand why. For her mother, seeing her like this had been more alarming, as it was foreign to her. But for Chiron, it was merely a reminder of the past.

"But truly unique too. As the first daughter of Poseidon there had been no other like you. I'm sure you would have been coveted back in the day."

If anyone else had said that Persephone would have been offended. She wasn't a prize to be won. But she understood Chiron didn't believe she was, he was just making an observation. A true one. If she'd lived in Ancient Greece there probably would have been many men asking for hand. Though many of those hands might have been chopped off if they got too demanding. She was still a warrior despite the dress.

Why was she imagining this scenario? Shaking herself, Persephone bought herself back to the present.

"Thank you Chiron."

There weren't many people at camp she was close to. And all of them had either accepted or had immortality forced onto them, so there wasn't really anyone else she needed to say goodbye to. Except for Rachel.

Saying goodbye to Chiron, after getting the confirmation that Rachel was in her caves, she made her way over to the red head, and after several tears, and even some laughter Persephone was ready to go.

She only had one more person she needed to talk to.

* * *

It was easy enough to find Grover with the help of their empathy link.

Landing in a clearing in the middle of a dense forested area, Persephone swung off Blackjack.

"Grover!" There was a shuffling before Grover appeared from in between trees.

"You do realise- When did that happen?"

Persephone laughed. Grover's eyes had grown wide at her outfit. He had known her since she was 11/12 and she'd only ever worn t-shirts and jeans.

"Today. Hey Grover." Persephone's voice was soft as she stopped laughing.

"What is it?" Grover was always so adapt at reading her emotions (anyone's emotions really, but because of their empathy link he could read her like a book). "Is something wrong?" Grover frowned.

"No. Nothing's really wrong. Apart from the fact that everyone we know is now immortal but me."

Grover just stared at her for a moment before coming to stand next to her and hugging her. She seemed to be receiving a lot of those lately. Not that she minded particularly.

"Tell me everything."

So she did. It took a long time, explaining everything, but she'd saved Grover until last for this reason.

"Oh Seph." Persephone felt a pang at the nickname, but didn't visibly react. It was useless though, as Grover realised anyway.

"Gods, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Grover bleated. He might have been the Lord of the Wild, but he was still an emotional thing.

"It's fine Grover. You've always called me that. I just haven't been called that by anybody else yet so it came as a bit of a shock is all. I don't mind."

Grover just sighed.

"So you're leaving." He smiled slightly. "I always knew you'd do something amazing. Not that you haven't already. But a queen. Jeez Perse, you don't settle do you."

Persephone just laughed.

"I'm not the queen of the whole ocean Grover. Just Montauk seas."

"You say that like it's not a big deal!"

"It's not a big deal Grover." Grover just stared at her incredulously until she kicked him. Then he started muttering about how he'd forgotten what a bully she was.

Persephone couldn't help but laugh, but when her giggle fit died down, Persephone felt as though there was something she still needed to say.

"Will you come and visit? I know I can come and visit you too, but you never really stay in one place for long unless it's with Juniper, and I just feel better at sea. I'll still visit, but do think you could?"

Grover recognised her uncertainty, and instead of calling her out on it, he just reassured her.

"Nothing could stop me." Grover smiled warmly at her, and Persephone was so grateful that even after everything she still had him there.

"Thanks G-man." Her voice was teasing, but genuine, and Grover smiled at her reassuringly, before going off on a tangent about making fun of him.

Persephone spend a few more hours with Grover, just catching up and talking with him. It had been so long since the two of them had just talked.

At one point they were faced with a monster, but it was child's play for the both of them by that point. She and Grover were actually surprised there weren't more monsters confronting them. (What neither of them realised was that no monster with a drop of self-preservation would seek out Persephone Jackson. Not now she was so dangerous. She wasn't a defenceless child any more, and the more intelligent monsters tended to avoid her. Not that anyone would ever know.)

Persephone found out that there was a hidden pocket in her dress, but it was just for the purpose of holding riptide in its pen form, and the moment she uncapped riptide the pocket would disappear, and instead a sheath would appear on a belt around her waist, and after some curious experimenting, she found that she could sheath riptide and the belt and sheath would disappear with the sword back into the pocket in her dress. Or she could sheath riptide and it would stay put at her waist. Like an accessory.

Grover had given her the look when she'd told him that. Telling her only she would think of a dangerous weapon as an accessory for her dress.

When it started getting dark was when Persephone and Grover finally separated, with the promise to iris message Grover at the next chance she could to tell him everything had worked out.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Persephone made it back to Montauk she was tired, but almost immediately made her way to the sea, knowing it would help restore her energy.

She did slip off her sandals. Just because she liked walking barefoot. They were surprisingly easy to take off.

Closing her eyes, she felt the wind catch in her dress and hair, pulling and tugging them along on its journey.

Feeling the breeze increase and a strong gust of salt water crash down, Persephone knew if she opened her eyes it would be to the presence of her father next to her.

"Did you get what you needed to do done?"

Persephone hummed. "Yes." A sigh. "Were you listening? With mum?"

"Yes. Does that upset you?"

"The fact you were listening or the conversation?"

"Both. Either."

"I don't mind you were listening. It was a hard conversation to have, and it's upsetting to know there is that between us, but it's been resolved as much as I think it can before now. So I'm not too upset." It was easier, Persephone found, to talk about these things with your eyes closed.

"Did you talk about it with anyone else?" Persephone inherently realised they weren't talking about her mother anymore.

"I talked with Grover a little." Persephone murmured, trying not to focus too much on it. She knew it was pointless. She was going to have to talk about it if her father got his way. Which he would.

"A little, or enough?" What he was asking was, did she talk with Grover a little (just barely broaching the subject), or enough that she would feel as though a conflict had settled within her. It wasn't really a question. Her father knew.

Another sigh. "A little."

This time the sigh wasn't hers.

"I don't want to push you, but you aren't very good about talking about these things."

Persephone knew that. It wasn't going to change anything though. Swallowing, Persephone registered her hands starting to shake again. She hated when that happened. It meant everyone knew she was upset or emotional.

A pair of hands settled over her own.

"Persephone. Open your eyes child." Slowly, she did so.

Her father was stood in front of her, staring intensely at her. Persephone had been told that she did exactly the same thing when she was concentrating, and it was apparently very unnerving.

Persephone didn't think it was unnerving. Just trapping. She couldn't not stare back.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please." Persephone whispered the plea, and she knew her father wouldn't push.

"Alright. But promise me that what happened earlier won't happen again."

Persephone nodded. She'd spent two days merely sleeping and two nights screaming and raging, or feeling so empty everything around her had gone still. It wasn't something she was rushing to repeat.

"I promise."

Her father stared at her a little longer, before placing a gentle kiss on her head, pulling back as a green glow surrounded her. It was reminiscent to her claiming all those years ago, only this time, no green trident appeared above her head.

Once the glow faded, she felt power buzzing through her veins, and she was suddenly intimately aware of everything that was going on her domain. Her domain. That was a new feeling. She could tell everything that belonged to her and all her subjects, the ones that lived in her domain, and the ones that were just passing through.

Even some of the land was hers, though that was more of a boundary for where her powers would reduce if she stepped outside of them.

"All Hail, Persephone Jackson. First daughter of Poseidon. Queen of Montauk seas."

Poseidon's voice boomed, and she felt as all her subjects turned their attention towards her, the Nymphs and a few others, raising out of the sea to bow to her.

It should have unsettled her. But it didn't. They were bowing to her because they wanted to. She could feel it.

Bowing back to them, she watched as they returned under the surface, but for two.

Alesia and Neela beamed at her, and stood waiting in the waves.

"I do believe those two will prove very loyal and trustworthy to you. They already bound themselves to you before you became their queen." Poseidon's rumbling voice sounded in her ear, and she twisted round to look at him in surprise.

"They did? Why?" Persephone was astonished. They hadn't told her that.

"I assume they liked you. As my daughter, you are a Princess and now a Queen of the sea. All the subjects of the sea serve their royal family to some extent. They just liked you enough to form a stronger connection to you. You'd have to ask them why, but your endeavours to save the Earth are well known throughout my Kingdom."

He spoke as if it was natural, and Persephone was there still getting over the shock.

"Shall we?" Persephone curled her hand around her father's arm (so old fashioned!) as he led her into the sea.

They were met by Alesia and Neela, who both looked elated at proceedings. Bowing to Poseidon and then to Persephone.

They fluttered round her.

"Montauk has never had its own individual ruler before. You'll be the first."

"Everyone's so excited. They all love you"

"Wait until you see your throne."

Here Persephone cut in with her own question.

"Throne?"

Neela was the one to answer. Persephone guessed she was slightly younger than Alesia. Alesia was just as young and giggly as any other Nymph, but she held a unique mature feel about her that Neela didn't have. Not that Persephone minded. The dark haired Nymph's enthusiasm was endearing.

"Of course. Don't worry, it's not gaudy, I promise you'll love it. And of course you don't have to sit in it all the time. You'll have your own chambers and everything."

"Wait. I didn't see anything like this earlier, has it just been put there today?" She didn't direct the question at anyone in particular, but it was intended for Poseidon, as she doubted the sea Nymphs had created it. They weren't powerful enough.

Alesia sent her a sly smile, as if she could tell Persephone was dubious about having a whole throne room or whatever it was built for her.

"Don't worry My Lady, Lord Poseidon fashioned it for you earlier today, and I must commend you my Lord, and say it's beautiful, whilst also being acceptably modest. You know your daughter very well." Alesia flashed a smile at Poseidon, making him chuckle.

"Thank you Alesia, let's hope our new Queen likes it."

Persephone just shook her head and let Neela talk to her, listening to the sea Nymph tell her about how Costa had been asking about her all day, and Alesia had handed her off to Neela for babysitting.

It was nice knowing that although she might be their queen now, the girls still felt comfortable talking to her like they had before. Alesia seemed to be relaxed even in Poseidon's presence, Persephone suspected Poseidon had been to Montauk a fair few times before, which would explain why the Nymphs weren't being overly meek, as many subjects often did in the presence or their Lord, be it the sea subjects, or any other.

Persephone greeted many of her new subjects, some of them she had met earlier, as she walked with her father, Alesia and Neela.

Costa was ecstatic to see her (as Neela had told her he would be). He jumped right up into her arms, which wasn't hard in the water.

She'd smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Seeing no problem in carrying him. He was no trouble.

Upon seeing the structure her father had built her though, she felt as if she'd been a weaker person she would have dropped the child.

It was very impressive.

It had many open windows, letting the water flow through the halls, and it opened out into a courtyard once she followed the path her father gestured to take.

There were many underwater sea plants too, which Persephone thought added a nice touch. It certainly didn't look as though it had just been created.

It looked as though it could survive anything, whilst also carrying a slight feminine touch that Persephone couldn't work out.

She was led into a large room with many windows, plants growing on the walls mixed with the regular, but not overwhelming embellishments of shells and pearls.

At the far end of the room sat a throne. But it wasn't fashioned from gold or any similar metal, and it held absolutely no resemblance to her father's fishing seat throne on Olympus.

Instead, the throne was made of a type of smooth dark pearl-grey coloured stone. It was straight backed, something Persephone liked. It had arm rests, but it was very wide so Persephone imagined she could sit in it sideways too, with her legs over one arm. She often sat in chairs that way.

The stone itself seemed to have dark green swirls whirling through it, creating an abstract pattern throughout the throne. The throne had curled feet in the shape of a wave, with small shells embedded in the stone feet and slightly above, trailing off towards the seat of the throne.

At the top of the throne was crafted a delicate weaving of shells and pearls that travelled all the way down, weaving in and around the abstract pattern of the stone, embedded there, with the pearls adding a delicate, light feel to it, along with the shells.

It looked bumpy to the touch, but when Persephone sat on it, it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, and she liked running her hands along the pearls and shells in her arm rest, it added texture.

"It's beautiful."

"You'll have plenty of time to admire it later, I promise. But wouldn't you like to see your chambers?" Her father's rumbling voice sounded amused, and Persephone knew he found her reaction humorous, after all, she'd never really been one for princess things when she was younger.

She shot him a look, which only made him grin at her.

"Let's go see these chambers then."

Persephone wasn't expecting what she found.

It was the perfect mix of ancient and modern. Mystical and mundane.

Persephone found beautiful, expansive bedroom with a king size bed covered in silks in various shades of blue and green.

In one corner salt a large salt water spring like the one her father had gifted her for her cabin back at camp. Just bigger.

Walking through a set of doors (Persephone noticed her father didn't follow her through this time) Persephone gasped as she was presented with an elaborate bathroom. She wasn't sure how the dispersion or cleaning of water worked in here but everything was sparkly! When she checked, she found had working plumbing, that didn't disperse into the rest of the water, it was as though it were two completely different types of water and Persephone decided she didn't need to know.

It was probably the only thing that was completely modern, and she had to laugh. Of course it would be the bathroom.

The bedroom didn't have a TV or any type of electricity really, which might make sense, but then you had to explain the lamps where real flames burned hot.

Persephone was fine with that, she could never concentrate on television for too long anyway. She knew Annabeth could spend **hours** staring at her laptop screen working, but screens had never really interested Persephone. She always had too much energy that needed burning.

Going back into her room, she looked closer at it, and saw (amongst other things) a closet, something that had her eyebrows raising, but she was also oddly eager.

"Perhaps, you should continue the rest of the tour before that."

Her dad had an odd look on his face and Persephone had to wonder why, before her brain finally caught up and she realised oh!

Yeah, now her face was burning. She did have to wonder who stocked her closet then if her dad was so apprehensive to go near it. Though it was quite funny. She was pretty sure it was only because she was his daughter that he'd reacted that way.

Once she got over her own embarrassment she wasn't letting that go easily.

When Alesia winked at her Persephone's question was answered and she laughed.

Her father showed her the rest of her new home, it was like her own underwater palace. She loved it.

Eventually her father left her to her own devices, and not wanting to go to sleep yet, Persephone went round talking to people and exploring.

It wasn't until the first rays of sun started filtering through that Persephone realised she was getting into a nocturnal habit. Belatedly she realised she probably should have gone to bed earlier so as to get into a normal routine, as sleep caught her though, she could only promise she'd set it right tomorrow. For now, she needed to sleep.

So the Queen of Montauk slept. Tomorrow would be her first day as Queen of Montauk, and she wasn't to know it yet, but she would become a queen of legends. A just, loving, terrifying-when-crossed, extremely dangerous as an enemy, righteous warrior queen.

But for now, she was just Persephone Jackson. The slightly broken daughter of Poseidon who was trying to heal herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay Guys! That was the final Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I will probably write more side fics about her time as queen, and perhaps (most likely) a future meeting with Nico, I do have an idea for a longer fic including her, which you can vote for in the poll on my profile, if your interested, go have a look.**

 **Remember to review to tell me you liked it, it really means a lot every time someone tells me they liked my fic so I hope you all go and review!**


End file.
